Битти, Нед
О «беременном мужчине» см. Бити, Томас |годы активности = |направление = |киностудия = |награды = }} Нед То́мас Би́тти ( ; род. 6 июля 1937, Луисвилл) — американский актёр театра и кино. Биография Нед Битти родился в семье Маргарет Фортни Битти и Чарльза Уильяма Битти, рос с сестрой Мэри Маргарет. В детстве зарабатывал деньги, выступая с вокальным квартетом в церквях и парикмахерских. Дебют на театральной сцене состоялся в девятнадцать лет. Он посещал колледж при Трансильванском университете, но высшее образование не получил. В середине 1960-х стал актёром в театре Луисвиля, затем работал в театрах Вашингтона и Хьюстона. Первый художественный фильм с участием Битти вышел в 1972 году — это был триллер «Избавление», где Битти сыграл вместе с Джоном Войтом и Бертом Рейнольдсом. Наиболее заметные работы Битти в кино: «Нэшвилл», «Телесеть», «Супермен», «Большой кайф», «Руди». В первых трёх сезонах сериала «Убойный отдел» сыграл детектива Стэнли Боландера, самого опытного и пожилого сотрудника отдела. В 2001 году он вернулся на театральную сцену, продолжая сниматься в кино. Битти был четырежды женат, от разных браков у него восемь детей (шесть сыновей и две дочери). Избранная фильмография thumb|right|Нед Битти в 1990 году на вручении премии «[[Эмми».]] * 1972 — Избавление / Deliverance * 1972 — Жизнь и времена судьи Роя Бина / The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean * 1973 — Вор, который пришёл на обед / The Thief Who Came to Dinner * 1973 — Последний американский герой / The Last American Hero * 1975 — Башня смерти / The Deadly Tower * 1975 — M.A.S.H. / Военно-полевой Армейский Хирургический Госпиталь (капеллан полковник Холлистер, сезон 4, эпизод 10) * 1975 — Нэшвилл / Nashville * 1976 — Вся президентская рать / All the President’s Men * 1976 — Телесеть / Network * 1976 — Серебряная стрела / Silver Streak * 1977 — Изгоняющий дьявола-2 / Exorcist II: The Heretic * 1978 — Супермен / Superman * 1979 — 1941 / 1941 * 1979 — Мудрая кровь / Wise Blood * 1980 — Супермен-2 / Superman II * 1982 — Игрушка / The Toy * 1987 — Большой кайф / The Big Easy * 1988 — Переключая каналы / Switching Channels * 1988 — Тени в бурю / Shadows in the Storm * 1989 — Месть пастора / Ministry of Vengeance * 1989 — Большой Джон * 1990 — Изгоняющий заново / Repossessed * 1990 — Капитан Америка / Captain America * 1990 — Трагедия полёта 103: Взгляд изнутри / Tragedy of Flight 103: The Inside Story * 1990 — Непотопляемые / Going Under * 1991 — Услышьте мою песню / Hear My Song * 1992 — Прелюдия к поцелую / Prelude to a Kiss * 1993—1995 — Убойный отдел / Homicide: Life on the Street — детектив Стэнли Боландер * 1993 — / Rudy * 1994 — Убийства на радио / Radioland Murders * 1994 — Репликатор / Replikator * 1995 — Правое дело / Just Cause * 1998 — Его игра / He Got Game * 1999 — Пожизненно! / Life * 2002 — Гром в штанах / Thunderpants * 2007 — Эскорт для дам / The Walker * 2007 — Стрелок / Shooter * 2007 — Война Чарли Уилсона / Charlie Wilson’s War * 2007 — C.S.I. Место преступления / CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * 2010 — История игрушек-3 / Toy Story 3 * 2010 — Убийца внутри меня / The Killer Inside Me * 2011 — Ранго / Rango * 2013 — Выдача багажа / Baggage Claim Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Категория:Актёры телевидения США Категория:Актёры озвучивания США Категория:Лауреаты премии «Драма Деск» en:Ned Beatty